Way of the Dwarf
by Shadow Smith
Summary: The Cycle Part One – Fili and Kili lose sight of the ponies and put Bilbo in danger. An angered Thorin punishes his nephews. Contains spanking


*** NOTICE ***

**This fic contains CORPORAL PUNISHMENT of adults. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU _DO NOT_ READ. **

* * *

**WAY OF THE DWARF**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, and honestly… I couldn't have done it justice if it had been my creation, but I wouldn't have made Fili and Kili brothers (that crushed my dreams when I found out about that… more in part two)**

**For Mature Readers, contains corporal punishment of adults**

**Summary: The Cycle Part One – Fili and Kili lose sight of the ponies and put Bilbo in danger. An angered Thorin punishes his nephews. Contains spanking**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fantasy, Family**

***** ****Part One contains ****_NO slash_****. *****

**A/N: Part one of the discipline fic, I hope you enjoy it. This can be read without reading the other part and visa versa. I split them up because this fic is ONLY a spank fic and the next one is going to be M rated and it'll be dirty. **

* * *

-T-H-E- -H-O-B-B-I-T-

I. DISCIPLINING

* * *

It was obvious Thorin was angry, not from his words but the lack of. He was so angry his face was red, as he walked back to the camp with Bilbo under his arm. Fili and Kili followed with the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf between them and their uncle, but they could still feel Thorin's rage.

"How stupid and reckless," Thorin said. "And how do you lose two ponies to three trolls _anyway_?"

"Gambling," Kili said under his breath.

Gandalf heard Kili. He said under his breath, "Foolish dwarves," and rolled his eyes.

"We're very sorry," Fili said.

"Yes, it'll never happen again," Kili nodded. "Promise."

"Don't think I'm letting you two off the hook!" Thorin said. "Tonight I'll give the two of you what you deserve. For now we must move on."

"It's fine," Bilbo said, looking up at the dwarf king. "Really, it's fine. I'm fine."

"We nearly lost our burglar," Thorin said. "And more importantly I think those two need a lesson in responsibility." He putted Bilbo's chest. "And if you were one of my dwarves I'd be teaching you a lesson tonight too."

Bilbo blushed deep red. "W – what, why? What have I done?"

"Going out there by yourself was reckless," Thorin said. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"But I didn't," Bilbo said softly.

"But you could have," Thorin said. He gave Bilbo's chest a final pat before moving away. He rapidly barked out orders to the dwarves as they packed up to leave. Before they broke camp Thorin spotted some _jul'huon_, and when Fili and Kili noticed it they both cringed. They were in bigger trouble than they realized. The two were stunned into silence.

Thorin whittled the wood slowly while they walked, and the dwarves all gave the brothers nervous glances. All but Bilbo, who wasn't sure what any of it meant. He'd seen the plant enough to know what it was, but he still didn't know what the big fuss was all about. He turned to Gandalf for help.

"Why are they so unsettled by the _jul'huon_ in Thorin's hands?" he asked.

"See how he's shaping it?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo looked at the wood, and saw it looked a lot like a riding crop; long and thin, with a handle and a thicker, flat end on the other side. Bilbo nodded slowly. "Yes. So?"

"In that shape the _jul'huon_ becomes _amarth taur_, and is used to discipline dwarves. Because they're so tough, they use a wood so hard yet flexible that it could reduce the strongest dwarf warrior to tears without even breaking skin."

"Whoa," said Bilbo, looking at the wood in Thorin's hands with a new found horror. "But that's… unnecessary."

"Thorin believes it to be," Gandalf shrugged. "And there's no changing his mind."

Bilbo cringed, suddenly feeling sorry for the two dwarves. It was all his fault they were being so brutally punished. He decided he'd try to talk Thorin out of it. As night fell the group decided to make camp. Thorin ordered the dwarves around, this time in including Bilbo, telling him to gather wood. He saved Kili and Fili for last.

"You two go down to the meadow below and wait for me," he concluded, glaring at the two while twisting the _jul'huon_ turned _amarth taur_ in his hands. The two left the camp with their heads down. Bilbo went over to Thorin.

"I need to talk to you," Bilbo said.

"After you gather firewood," Thorin said. Bilbo realized Thorin was angry with him, and this was _his_ punishment. As far as punishments go this one wasn't as bad – but it wasn't gathering the firewood that bothered Bilbo, but the cold shoulder he got from Thorin. He quickly gathered firewood, but did a good job of it, careful not to get any wet pieces.

Thorin was about to leave the camp when Bilbo returned with the wood. He dropped the wood off and ran over to Thorin, grabbing him by the arm to stop him. Thorin looked down at Bilbo.

"Please don't punish them," Bilbo said. "It's all my fault…"

"Your fault they lost the ponies or your fault they sent you alone to get the ponies back from the trolls?" Thorin asked in a condescending tone.

Bilbo stuttered, "Um… well, I…"

"Enough. This is how dwarves handle things." Thorin pulled out of Bilbo's grasp.

"Because they're your nephews?" Bilbo said. "Would you do this to any of the other dwarves?"

Thorin sighed. "Don't argue with me, Bilbo. I do this out of love, _especially _because they're my nephews. They need to learn to take responsibility for their actions, or lack thereof."

With that he turned towards the meadow, leaving Bilbo there. He remembered the spankings he got from his father. That was when he was younger, and deserved it. Now he was 50 years old. Fili and Kili were 82 and 77 – older than him and much too old for spankings!

Dwalin and Nori seemed to emerge beside Bilbo, making the hobbit jump.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To watch," Nori said.

"We're seeing how long it takes for them to cry out," said Dwalin almost gleefully. "I've made it to 5 hits once before making a sound."

"Five?" Bilbo said, and paled. "Only five?"

Dwalin looked at him. "Come along, hobbit."

Together they went to the edge of the trees, where were a sudden drop into an opened meadow below. The moon was nearly full, giving a perfect amount of light. Bilbo settled behind a bush as he watched Fili and Kili who stood in the center of the meadow, looking so nervous as they whispered to each other. They went silent and turned to Thorin, who just came down from the path.

Bilbo's heart raced.

"Trousers down, on your knees, hands behind your head," Thorin said swiftly.

Fili quickly obeyed. While he undid his trousers Kili gave Thorin – or, the _amarth taur_ in his hands – and uncertain look. Fili went down to his knees after pushing his trousers down to his ankles. He laced his fingers and put them against his blonde hair. Kili still watched Thorin.

"Why do you hesitate?" Thorin asked.

"Don't you think this is a bit much, uncle?" Kili asked. "I mean… we messed up, but…"

"Kili…" Fili said softly. Thorin lifted the switch and brought it down on his hand, flinching when it made contact. He actually flinched! Bilbo couldn't believe it! His mouth dropped opened. He never wanted to touch that awful _amarth taur_. It was more like a torture device than anything.

"Kili," Fili said again. "Do as he says."

Kili dropped his pants and kneel next to his brother, lacing his hands and putting them behind his head. Fili gave a soft sigh, glad that his brother was finally listening. Hopefully Thorin didn't make his punishment worse. A lot of pain could be dealt with zero damage. The one time they'd been beaten with an _amarth taur_ Fili remembered how badly it _hurt,_ though it didn't even redden his cheeks.

"I won't let relatives of mine be so foolish," Thorin said.

"We're sorry," Fili and Kili spoke together.

Thorin went to Kili first, drawing the switch back. Bilbo held his breath, as did Fili and Kili. He hit Kili once, the sound was a loud one, and Kili cried out. He leaned over, unlacing his hands to put them on the ground. His entire body shivered. Bilbo was suddenly terrified. It was only one hit.

"Up," Thorin said.

Kili whimpered as he pushed himself up and laced his fingers. Thorin drew back and hit Kili again. Kili screamed loudly and Bilbo cringed, lowered himself behind the bushes so he was barely peering over the leaves. Thorin hit him a third time and Kili again unlaced his fingers and went on all fours.

"Please, no more," he sobbed. Bilbo never thought he'd see Kili in tears.

Thorin nodded once. "Sit down." Kili sat, his naked rear on his ankles, and he continued to cry. "Don't rub your bottom or I'll hit you again." Kili's only response was his cries. Thorin moved towards Fili. Bilbo tensed.

Thorin hit Fili once and the dwarf gritted his teeth, but he didn't scream. Bilbo sat up straight and the two dwarves beside him raised their brows. Thorin smacked him again, the sound awful, but besides shaking Fili remained silent.

"Wow, I'm impression," Nori said. "He can handle it better than his brother."

"Some take it better than others," Dwalin said. "Let's see how long that lasts."

A third hit and Fili still didn't make a noise, but the tears were visible as they slid down his cheeks. Bilbo watched Thorin pull back for a fourth hit, and he could see the approval in Thorin's eyes. He stroke and Fili finally cried out, though he didn't lose his position. Thorin brought the _amarth taur_ back up. He hit Fili again and it was the last blow Fili could handle. He leaned over, putting his hands to the earth.

"No more!" he cried.

"Sit down," Thorin said.

Fili shuddered before obeying, sitting back on his sore bottom. He cried out as he did, and almost reached back to rub his butt. Thorin touched Fili's hand with the switch and Fili quickly withdrew. Thorin rounded the two and came to stand in front of them. Both looked at Thorin, ignoring the tears that ran down their faces.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" Thorin asked. The two nodded fervently. "Next time I tell you to do something you'll do it. And if you mess up you'll come to me right away. Understood?"

"Yes, uncle," they said.

"Good, get your pants up and get back to camp," said Thorin.

They obeyed, pulling up their trousers as they briskly walked towards the camp, wiping their faces. Thorin stood in the clearing, the switch still in his hand. He looked up, directly at Bilbo, and the hobbit froze under his sudden gaze.

"Your record is unbeaten, Dwalin," Thorin called.

"He knew we were here this whole time?" Bilbo cried.

Nori nodded. "We asked if we could watch. It's not every day a dwarf gets beaten with an _amarth taur_."

Bilbo shook his head. It sounded more like a sport than anything. Bilbo stood up and looked down at Thorin. Then he turned and went back into camp. Fili and Kili were smiling and talking to the others, though they were the only two standing. Gandalf was smoking, turning them into different animals and objects. He noticed Bilbo and smiled at the hobbit.

Thorin came up behind Bilbo, going over to his nephews.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"We're not sitting down for a while," Kili said.

Thorin grinned, messing up Kili's hair before pulling him into an embrace. He patted Fili's cheek, making the other dwarf smile at him. Bilbo found himself smiling. He thought the punishment was too harsh, too much, but it seemed to be just right. Bilbo decided it was simply the way of the dwarf.

(END)

-T-H-E- -H-O-B-B-I-T-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The second part is called Choice of the Dwarf, and it's an M rated **SLASH** fic, so if you're not old enough or that's not your thing then skip it. Otherwise I hope you check out the second part!

TO ANON REVIEWER: I doubt you'd come back here, or back down here for that matter, but I needed to write a review anyway. For those of you that don't know I got a very interesting review from an anonymous reader, who disliked this fic and said my characters OOC (amongst other things.) Normally I publish bad reviews – everyone has an opinion – but it was bothering me, so I took it down. I'm sorry for deleting the review you took the time to write.

I try my best to keep my characters in character, so if I have failed I'm sorry. I don't see this as torture, although it is a bit brutal, in my mind dwarven warriors need something that can hurt them because they're tough as nails and hardheaded. I didn't expand on the relationship between Thorin and Bilbo in this part, but it is a slash one, so that in itself is reason enough for Thorin to punish his nephews – for putting the one he loves in danger. Besides that Fili and Kili are reckless and wild – they deserved it. And it's not going to stop them from misbehaving; they wouldn't be who they are now if it did. This is just my views with a warped sense of a fandom/canon world.

Also, you said I had a good writing style. For that I thank you, anon. Hopefully you'll stumble across one of my other accounts that isn't dedicated to spanking fics (but always slash) and truly appreciate one of my other stories.


End file.
